When Hell Freezes Over
by A Memory Of Wings
Summary: A temple of devout men willing to hand over a fabled sixth sutra. Only one catch. To obtain it Sanzo must wake a sleeping beauty with a kiss. If that wasn't bad enough with that kiss the fair goddess is bound forever to the one who woke her (Complete!)
1. The Sixth Sutra

The sound of 5 gun shots in a row pierced the silence of the expanse of desert that stretched into the distance as Sanzo twisted around the glare and Gojyo and Goku.  
  
"Shut up! If I hear one more word I swear I'll kill both of you!"  
  
Gojyo blinked. "What!? We haven't even said- Ah!" This last part added as Sanzo fired another warning shot at his head.  
  
"I don't think Sanzo's in the mood right now. Ah!" He jumped away from the bullet that went whizzing past his ear. "What'd you shoot at me for! I was on your side?"  
  
Sanzo turned back around and crossed his arms, closing his eyes as if praying for patience. "It's too hot for this." He muttered with a tone of faint irritation.  
  
"The villagers said 5 miles didn't they." Hakkai questioned cheerfully.  
  
"4!" Goku chirped from the backseat of the jeep and leaned forward. "Hey Sanzo, do you think the rumors are really true. About there being a sixth sutra?"  
  
"No." Sanzo replied curtly.  
  
"All the same, we'd better check it out anyway." Hakkai said to appease them and Goku sighed leaning back into his seat.  
  
"I'm hungry. I hope they've got some food at this temple."  
  
"You just finished eating you stupid little monkey." Gojyo said incredeously.  
  
"That was breakfast! It's lunchtime all ready."   
  
"You want lunch? I've got something you can eat. How about a knuckle sand which?"  
  
"Ha! More like ham and cheese squares."  
  
"Are you challenging me monkey boy?"  
  
"Bring it on!"  
  
Sanzo turned and fires 4 more shots at them. "I said shut up!" punctuating each word with another shot.  
  
"Oh look we're here." Hakkai said gratefully. Sanzo turned and Goku and Gojyo leaned forward in their seats.  
  
Goku jumped up. "Woah! Look at it!"   
  
The temple was huge. With a big dome roof of gold that flashed like half a second sun, the rich metal engraved with strange twisted symbols and pictographs. The bottom part of the temple was made of smooth white sandstone, white as new fallen snow. The golden temple doors were led to by a set of stairs carved of white and gray marble. The doors themselves were inlaid with a diamond filigree which spread across the doors delicately to outline a pair of huge feathered wings, one wing decorating each door and meeting at the border between the two.  
  
Goku tipped his head back to look up at the huge structure, mouth agape. "Woah. Look at it."  
  
"Close your mouth monkey. Before something flies in."  
  
Goku glared at Gojyo but said nothing.  
  
"Think we should knock..." Sanzo questioned Hakkai "or just walk in?"  
  
"It's always polite to knock."  
  
"Yea you're right." Sanzo tucked the gun away and forced open the doors. "Let's not be polite."   
  
The room they entered was empty, the high arch of the ceiling gold as well, held up with beams of polished mahogany. The floor was green crystal shot through with thin hairline veins of gold. Pillars of more white and gray marble stood along the rooms sandstone walls to reach to up to the section of the roof where it just began to arch.  
  
The room it self was mildly furnished. Simple wood tables set with Chinese vases that held pink and white silk flowers. A few plain wooden chairs and glass lamps that were already lit though it was a middle of the day that hung on the walls. Other then that the room was bare...not to mention empty.  
  
"Where is everyone?" Goku wondered aloud.  
  
"It looks deserted." Hakkai murmured quietly.  
  
Gojyo made a little sound of bored amusement and stepped forward, his booted footsteps echoing before he leaned forward and shouted. "Yo! Anyone in here?"  
  
There was the sound of the opening then careless shutting of a heavy door and the clap of more footsteps on the crystal floor and then a man rushed into the room. He wasn't young nor was he old yet. His hair had just begun to go gray so it was black peppered with tiny flecks of white hear and there. He was tall, ridged in stance and wore a heavy robe of pure white that looked much like Sanzo's own. His hands however looked older then the rest of them, wrinkled and gently claw like, nails shored to short stubs. He flickered pale blue eyes from Sanzo to Goku to Gojyo to Hakkai then back to Sanzo again before licking his lips nervously.   
  
"Is there something I can do for you gentlemen?"  
  
"Yea." Sanzo stepped forward. "We heard tale that you all were in possession of a sutra."   
  
The man's face registered surprise and then he bowed, nodding at the same time. "Indeed sir." He lifted his head "And you are a...monk I see. Already in possession of a sutra yes?"  
  
"Yes. What of it?" Sanzo questioned warningly.  
  
The man grinned and shook his head. "Oh nothing, nothing. Might I know your names travelers?"  
  
Hakkai stepped forward to intervene before Sanzo spoke harshly. He bowed. "Forgive us. Cho Hakkai. These are my companions, Sha Gojyo, Son Goku, and Genjo Sanzo."   
  
The man smiled, no surprise this time merely a blend of approval and joy. "Ah. So you are the Sanzo party then. Well met. Well met. Yes, yes. So you are here for the sixth sutra are you?"  
  
"Are you implying that the rumors were true?"  
  
"Far more then true my friend. Far more then true. Come with me. I shall show you the wonders of the Temple of Amunisis." 


	2. Amunisis

"Just how did you obtain this so called sixth sutra old man?" Sanzo questioned as the followed the man from the room down a long hall that seemed to stretch forever.  
  
Like the main room had been the floor was made of green crystal shot through with gold and the walls were white sandstone. The ceiling, however, was not the golden dome but a lower, flat ceiling of more white sandstone so the hall was more like a tomb then anything. No windows decorated the walls so the only light was given of by the flicker of the flames inside more of the glass lamps hanging on the walls.   
  
"That sutra? Oh well She's been passed down through out families for generation after generation."  
  
"She?"  
  
The man cleared his throat nervously. "Did I say she? It. Very sorry. I meant it. This temple was built with the purpose of protecting the sutra. Those of this temple are the many times great grand children of the first who devoted themselves to it protection and secrecy."  
  
"Apparently you didn't do a very good job with the secrecy part." Sanzo commented.  
  
The man threw him a mild look. "It was fate that led you here. Indeed."  
  
"You say the first who devoted themselves." Hakkai spoke up. "Has this temple been here for very long?"  
  
"Oh yes. It was once a village till...the sutra was given to us. The stories of the exact events that occurred have blurred and been corrupted so the truth is lost to the sands of time. However the village was attacked by those who wanted the sutra and when many were killed this temple was constructed and the survivors pledged themselves and their children and their children's children to guarding the sutra until that time which it may be sent back out unto the world."  
  
"Very nice bed time story." Sanzo said dryly.  
  
The man didn't reply and Goku stretched lazily. "This tunnel goes on forever. I'm getting tired."  
  
"Lazy lil monkey." Gojyo muttered.  
  
"What did you call me?"   
  
"I called you a lazy monkey. What? Is all that fur clogging your ears?"  
  
"You take that back!"  
  
"You take it back!"  
  
"No you take it back!"  
  
"Both of you shut up!" Sanzo snapped suddenly.  
  
"Ah. Here we are." The man spoke as if he hadn't heard the arguing at all.   
  
The hall ended at a heavy door of simple iron, unfurnished, un decorated, just plain. Most likely the only plain thing in the whole temple. And for that reason it seemed grander then everything else. Gold was only stunning for so long. Once you had seen so much of it, it got tedious. The plain, ugly, steel door was a welcome relief from the beautiful glitter.  
  
The man dug into his robs till he produced a simple key made from the same rough material as the door and slipped it into the narrow key hole twisting once forward then backwards before laying a hand on the door's latch and pushed it open.   
  
The room they entered into was another with a huge dome ceiling. However the floor had changed. Instead of crystal, or marble, or even simple gray stone what stretched before them beyond the door was fresh, grass that looked as if it had just sprouted. Yellow dandelions grew rampant, tiny yellow suns among the field of green. The very center of the ceiling was a break in the gold, where was set a huge circle of glass. And through it a thick shaft of light fell straight downward to engulf a woman who floated about a 15 feet of the ground.  
  
Her hair fell down past her knees in a torrent of pale, snowy white. Tiny golden bells had been woven into her hair and they stirred in an unfelt breeze sending a comforting tinkling sound through the chamber. Pale eyelashes like woven moonbeams stood out against her cheek, her flawless skin a dusty honey gold color. She was naked, the only thing preserving her modest was a long sutra that curled around her like a serpent.   
  
"Sanzo..." Hakkai said quietly.  
  
"Yea. I know."  
  
"Whoa!" Goku spoke. "She's beautiful."  
  
"This our lady." The man spoke. "We call her Amunisis. She is the Keeper and Guardian of the sutra."  
  
"You mean I have to take it of her?" Sanzo asked, tone suggesting the man told him he had to stick his hand in a vat of poisonous snakes.  
  
The man frowned. "No. You may not. It is impossible to steal the scripture from her. First she must be awoken from her slumber."  
  
"Alright then. Wake her up."  
  
"It is not as simple as that?"  
  
"Then what do we have to do?" Sanzo snapped impatiently.  
  
"To wake Holy Maiden Amunisis from her sleep you must kiss her."   
  
"Kiss her!" The four chorused in unison.   
  
The man nodded once. "That is correct. The only way to break her from her centuries of dreams it with a kiss."  
  
"Well then." Gojyo grinned. "Sounds like I'm just the man for the job."   
  
The man bowed. "I'm sorry. The only one who can wake Amunisis is another guardian of a sutra." He looked at Sanzo "Genjo Sanzo you must be the one to wake the Holy Maiden with your kiss." 


	3. The Holy Maiden

A stunned silence fell, the only sound at all in the chamber now being the occasional chime of the golden bells and the whisper of an invisible wind through the grass sending seeds of dandelions floating through the air. The man's head was bowed respectfully still and Goku, Hakkai, Gojyo, and particularly Sanzo were staring at him in shock. Gojyo was the first to break the silence.  
  
"Heh. Figures. Sanzo gets all the luck with the women." Tucking his hands into her pockets.  
  
Sanzo glared. "I will kill you."  
  
Hakkai smiled and scratched the back of his head. "Well this is certainly a predicament I never thought we'd get caught in."   
  
"Damn it." Sanzo muttered. "Isn't there something else we could do?"  
  
"It is the only way if you wish to obtain the scripture." The man said quietly.   
  
Goku, Hakkai, and Gojyo turned to look at Sanzo who turned away, lit a cigarette and took a long drag then snuffed it out. "Fine." He crossed his arms. "How do I get her down from there?"  
  
"Just go over holy one." The man said, bowing again.  
  
Sanzo cast him a quick glare then strode across the grass glaring as butterflies fluttered from the grass the dance around his head. He kept his arms crossed however stopping when he reached the wide shaft of light and looked up at the woman floating in the air before stepping into the light.  
  
She hovered in the same spot for a moment then slowly began to descend, hair rippling around her form liquidly as she came to hover infront of her, her feet still hover above the ground. Sanzo leaned back a moment and scowled at her as if she were awake and has purposely forced him into this before leaning forward slowly and laid his lips on hers.   
  
Light shot through the whole chamber and Sanzo let out a sharp grunt as he was slammed back to strike the sidewall sharply. Goku, Hakkai, and Gojyo called his name, punctuating the impact but the brilliant white light filled the room blinding them all, it's brilliance making the dizzy. And when it finally faded away the girl was kneeling beside Sanzo, her form clothed now in a dress of soft white decorated with strange, unreadable symbols in vivid gold. She reached a delicate hand laid against Sanzo's head were a thin trickle of blood had appeared.   
  
Sanzo blinked disoriented for a moment then flinched away from her touch. She drew her hand back slowly and smiled at him brightly before flinging her arms around his neck and snuggled herself against him and laid a happy kiss on his check. He jerked away form her taking her arms and set them firmly against her side.  
  
"Where the hell is the sutra?" He questioned.   
  
She blinked at him in a rather confused manner then smiled and lifted her arms form his grasp and proceeded to start taking of her dress.   
  
"No!" He snapped and she stopped, looking up at him in surprise. "Keep your damn dress on. The sutra. Where is it?"  
  
"She is the sutra holy one." The man had come forward to stand over them.  
  
Sanzo frowned and stood carefully not liking being towered over by the man. "What do you mean she is the sutra?"  
  
"I mean just that. And now she is yours." He looked past him to where the girl had stood the lean herself against Sanzo's back curiously.  
  
Sanzo ignored her and growled, pulling out his gun and leveled it with the man's head. "You'd better explain real quick old man."  
  
"Of course. The sutra is inside her now. In everything she is. Just look at her back."  
  
Sanzo looked back at the girl and snarled. "Turn around."  
  
She smiled at him brightly and turned her back to him. The dress was just low enough in the back so he could see the soft glow of the top of a violet symbol.  
  
"What the hell is that?"  
  
"That is part of the sutra. In the writing of the old. With your kiss you have bound Amunisis to you. She is devoted and loyal to you now. And totally obedient. She will follow you to the end of the earth and back again."  
  
"I don't want her following me anywhere. Tell me how to take the sutra and leave her here with you."  
  
"I'm afraid that cannot be done. The sutra cannot be separated and if you leave her here then she will sit and do nothing, not eat, not drink, perhaps not even breath. For now, her life revolves totally around you holy one."  
  
Sanzo growled his annoyance. "You never said anything about this old man."  
  
The man smiled. "Of course not. But this is how things will be. Now. I'd suggest you leave. I must break this news to the others and they will not be happy with it."   
  
Sanzo lowered the gun then turned and walked back towards where the others still stood in the doorway. Hakkai walked forward to meet him.  
  
"So are we taking the girl?" he glanced back to look to where she trailed behind Sanzo happily.  
  
"Only until we can get the sutra from her. Then we dumper somewhere." Sanzo replied irritably.  
  
Hakkai made no response and dropped back to walk next to the girl. He smiled at her kindly. "Don't worry. Sanzo's bark is worse then his bite."  
  
She blinked up at him blankly then smiled and turned her back to him to show the part of the glowing mark. He nodded. "Yes. Yes. I saw."  
  
She turned back around and smiled again.   
  
"Come on. We're leaving." Sanzo snapped at Goku and Gojyo as he walked past him.  
  
"Already?" Goku whined. "But we just got here."  
  
"I said we're leaving!" Sanzo snapped again, louder this time.  
  
"Okay. Okay. Geesh."   
  
"I wish you luck on your travels. And please take good care of her." The man said as they walked back through the huge golden doors towards the jeep. He reached out to lay his hands on the girl's arm and she blinked up at him curiously. "Be safe beloved maiden."   
  
She blinked again then smiled as always then dashed forward to keep up with Sanzo, reaching out the wrap herself around his arm but he shook her of.  
  
"Get in the back!" He snapped.  
  
"Where do we go now?" Gojyo asked.  
  
"Lets just get far away from here." Sanzo replied as Hakkai started the truck, the sound of the engine merging with the heavy shutting of the golden doors. 


	4. The Hateful Village

"Will you stop that!" Sanzo whirled around to glare at the girl who kept reaching out hands to stroke his hair and brush his face gently.

"Sanzo! You don't have to be so mean." Goku defended her, tugging the girl back against the seat.

"Well then keep her back there." Sanzo replied curtly before turning away.

"He's a real charmer, isn't he." Gojyo muttered.

"It's okay." Goku said amiably to the girl as she turned luminous green eyes in his direction. "He's not really the mean. He's just a little irritated right now so you should probably just leave him alone. What's your name anyway?"

She blinked at him then just settled for a light smile.

Goku sighed nervously. "Ah yea. You probably don't know right? Since you've been asleep and all. Well that guy called you Amunisis so I'll just use Isis okay?"

Gojyo scoffed. "Will you quit babbling at her Goku? She doesn't understand a word you're saying." He rested his elbow on the side of the car "Her head's empty as a flower pot."

"It is not!" Goku defended.

"So how exactly do you propose to get the sutra from her?" Hakkai questioned Sanzo.

Sanzo crossed his arms. "I hadn't...thought that far ahead yet."

Gojyo sighed. "Great." He sat back, lighting a cigarette. "It wouldn't be so bad if it was me she was obsessed with." Taking a long drag of the cigarette and blowing smoke into the air.

Amunisis blinked and her eyes watered a bit and then she coughed. Goku sat up to pat her back and glared at Goyjo. "Hey. Cut that out. It's making her sick."

"What! I'm not putting out-"

"Put it out." Sanzo growled. "I don't feel like hearing her hacking in my ear."

Goyjo mumbled a string of curse but snuffed out the cigarette and Goku smiled and patted Amunisis' arm. "See. Everything will be fine." She smiled brightly and reached out a hand to touch Sanzo's hair again. Goku yelped and caught her wrist. "Ah...That's still a bad idea." She must have understood because she pulled back her hand, sighed gently, then sat back, folding her hands in her lap.

* * *

"The village is coming into view." Hakkai said as the thatched roves of the village houses began to rise over the sand.

"Woo-hoo!" Goku cheered. "Finally. Food. I bet you're hungry too huh?" Goku smiled at Amunisis as the drove the arch in the wall that secluded the village from the desert.

"Guess you strangers gave up wandering in the dessert just like the others." Chuckled an old voice and the party turned to look at the aged man who had sent them to the temple.

"You mean others have come searching for the sutra?" Hakkai asked, stepping out of the jeep after they had stopped it, turning his attention towards the old man who sat outside of the restaurant.

"Sure enough did. Everyone of them went out there found nothing but sand, sand, and more sand." He chuckled.

"You mean you sent up out there on a wild goose chase?" Sanzo sat up, his tone irritable.

Hakkai knew that tone and laid a hand on Sanzo's shoulder restraining. "Now Sanzo."

"Isis!"

They all turned at Goku's shout to look at where he was going over to the girl where she had climbed out of the jeep and was kneeling infront of a young boy leaned against the old stone of a broken, burned down house. The boy was blinking but it was obvious his was blind because his eyes were milky white, added to that his leg was twisted and deformed.

Amunisis smiled and reached a hand out to touch the boy's dirty cheek then danced fingers over his eyelids when he lowered them. His eyes opened again and she drew her hand back and her fingers started to glow gentle lavender and suddenly the whiteness started to drain out of the boy's eyes like milk out of a cup. He gasped and scrambled back, staring her with now, soft brown eyes.

She didn't stop however, but moved her hand down to lay on his leg and gold light flowered from her fingers like a waterfall, spreading over his limb till it was engulfed as if it were suddenly encased in molten gold. And then the light faded and the leg was whole and right again. Paler then the other but whole all the same.

Goku walked over to kneel beside her. "Wow! That's amazing!"

She looked up and smiled at him but then her eyes traveled past him and she gasped in fear. Goku turned curiously and blinked in surprise to see a small gathering of villagers surrounding them in a half circle, staring as if they'd seen the dead rise. A sudden soft whisper or witch and demoness started to travel through the mod.

"Witch?" Goku questioned quietly and glanced at Amunisis and then the boy who as rubbing his leg in shock. Why do they think she's a witch? She just healed that boy.

One of the villagers stepped forward, the old man who had given them directions. "Why did you bring that thing to us! Do you want us all dead!?"

"What do you mean?" Hakkai asked from where he Gojyo and Sanzo still stood near the jeep.

"That demon woman! You saw what she did? She's that beast from the temple!"

"What do you mean beast!?" Goku asked standing. "She just saved that boy."

"We heard what happened to the last village that harbored that evil creature. We don't want any of her black magic here."

"What!?"

He didn't know who threw the first rock but the stone caught Amunisis in the cheek, slicing a cut across her skin and blood slipped down her chin. Another rock followed the first, striking her in the arm then another hitting her leg.

"Hey! Cut it out!" Goku screamed and was rewarded with a stone flung at him as well. The growing courage and rage of the mob was shattered when a gunshot pierced the mayhem like a shot and everything broke of.

"Get in the car." Sanzo growled at the pair before aiming the gun at the crowd in warning. They mumbled but did nothing as Goku went over to help Amunisis up and they walked to the car.

"We don't want no trouble." The old man said. "We just don't want her here. Keep her far from here."

Sanzo said nothing as he tucked the gun away then climbed into the jeep again after Hakkai and Gojyo and they stared the car up again and drove from the village without looking back.


	5. Unwanted Salvation

"Talk about a town full of jerks." Goku commented as the village faded from view behind them glancing back once before settling down into his seat.

"Fear makes people foolish Goku." Hakkai placate.

"Fear of what? She didn't do anything. She helped that boy back her. He'll have a better lift now because of her." He said proudly as if he'd been the one to do it.

"Idiot." Sanzo snapped quietly. "That boy is as good as dead."

"Wha!?"

"The village will kill him. If they hate her they'll hate anything she touched. They'll be sure to think that boys been infused with some kind of idiotic curse."

"We have to go back and save him!" Goku said, jumping up again.

"Sit down dipshit." Gojyo muttered. "There's nothing we can do."

"He's right." Hakkai said. "If we go back there, they'll try to kill us too."

"We can take them!" Goku growled.

Hakkai nodded. "Possibly. But I do not want to be responsible for destroying an entire village. No matter how foolish in their fear they might be."

Goku curled his hands into fists. "But that's not fair!"

"Who ever said life was fair." Sanzo put it. "Now you understand how much trouble she is."

Goku looked over at Amunisis who sat with her hands folded in her lap, head bowed slightly in an ashamed manner, her hair wild from being jerked around so much. He reached out and patted her shoulder. She looked up at him a moment then looked down again.

"It wasn't her fault." Goku said quietly. "She was only trying to help."

"I agree Goku." Hakkai said. "But for now on, perhaps it's best we keep her away from people."

"Hopefully us included soon." Sanzo added.

Goku sighed and slumped down in his seat and fell silent.

* * *

"I'm starved." Goku whined finally from the back seat. "We've been driving for hours and we haven't gotten anywhere! It's almost dark." He added glancing up to where dusty peach had started to sweep the horizon, throwing pink shadows over the desert.

"What I wouldn't give for some water." Gojyo groaned, drooping down low in his seat.

"Sanzo. When are we gonna eat." Goku questioned, leaning forward over the seat. "Ow!" He yelped then as Sanzo smacked him over the head with the harisen before tucking the fan away again. "Sit back!" he growled then crossed his arms. "We'll stop when we can stop." His head tilted slightly and he muttered. "Though I'd pay for some water and something that wasn't sand."

There was a high pitched siren sound then and they all jumped, the jeep swerving as even Hakkai was caught in surprise when Amunisis stood, eyes glowing softly, her hand extended, lips tipped into a sweet smile. The sand began to swirl then, Hakkai gasped, turning the jeep quickly to escape the whirlpool.

Sanzo growled. "Get her down!" even as Goku was trying to tug her back down on the seat by her arm.

"What the hell..." Gojyo said, leaning forward as the sea of sand began to split.

From it started to raise land, trees parting through the ground to stretch up, and strike at the sky. Grass appeared, pouring over the ground like a spill of emeralds, thick and plush. An oasis. The sand stopped moving, a soft breeze making the trees and grass before them wave gently. Near the center of the oasis glittered a lake of clear water, the moving flashes of light hinting at the fish that thrived there.

The jeep had stopped now and the 4 sat and stared in shock. The glow faded from Isis' eyes and hands and the siren sound faded into silence. She blinked then smiled with guileless pride then slid forward to lay her cheek against Sanzo's shoulder. He batted her away but without any real conviction, still lost in the surprise of lush land sprouting from bare desert.

Goku first broke the silence. "What are we waiting for!? Let's go!" Out of the jeep in seconds and across the remaining sand into the grass.

"Goku! Wait!" Hakkai called.

"That stupid monkey!" Gojyo muttered then looked at Hakkai. "Do you think it's dangerous?"

Hakkai frowned then glanced at Isis who sat watching Sanzo curiously. "The man at the temple said she'd obey and follow Sanzo. So I suppose when Sanzo wished for water and land she granted it. Since her life revolves around Sanzo now I don't think she'd purposely do anything to endanger him."

Gojyo sighed. "Why can't I find a nice girl like that?"

"Get out of the car." Sanzo said with light annoyance.

"With pleasure." Gojyo said climbing over the jeep then stretched, rubbing his shoulder. "I'm cramped. Hey monkey boy! You better not have eaten up anything in there." Before following the direction Goku had gone.

"Do we follow them?" Hakkai asked.

"Might as well." Sanzo sighed and climbed out of the car, shaking Isis of when she tried to take his arm. "Stay back there." He snapped at her then walked into the trees.

Hakkai patted her arm in the face of her broken look. "He's just moody. Come on." She looked up at him then nodded obediently and went after Sanzo with them.

The trees that lined the border of the oasis broke into easy fields of grass, marred hear and there with fruit trees, the ground already littered with fallen apples and bananas. Drops of ruby red berries dotted the flawless green leaves of the bushes. Soft pink light filtered through the canopy giving everything a dusty glow.

"Hakkai! Check it out!" Goku called from where he was standing in the center of the lake, dripping wet, hands curled around a wriggling fish. "Dinner!"

Hakkai laughed. "You might have to catch a few more then one."

Goku grinned. "No problem! It's so easy. They don't even try to escape when I go after them!"

Hakkai blinked in surprise and looked at Isis who had walked over to the lake laughing as she watched Goku pluck more fish from the water. Sanzo walked to the edge of the water as well. Something shimmered near the edge and suddenly a fish flopped up onto the ground infront of his feet, winked at him and muttered 'Dinner'.

Sanzo made a face and shoved the fish back into the water with the toe of his shoe where it circled a moment then swam away. He turned. "We're leaving."

"What!?" Goku, Gojyo, and Hakkai chorused.

"Sanzo." Hakkai said. "This is probably the only land for miles. We can't drive nonstop forever."

Sanzo grumbled, stuffed hands into his pockets then walked away. "I'm going for a smoke. Stay!" This last part snarled harshly as Isis moved to follow him. She dropped back and watched him go then sighed and returned to the lake's edge and sat.


	6. Unusual Confessions

* * *

Goku walked over to where Isis sat and held out the plate of grilled fish to her "Here." She blinked at it for a moment then took it from him and settled it in her lap. "Um. You might wanna comb your hair too." He added also offering the wooden comb he'd brought. She stared at the comb then glanced up at him then back at the comb again looking lost. "Ah yea..." He sighed. "I'll do it."

Picking up a piece of her hair and pulled the comb through it. "Don't worry about Sanzo. He'll get use to you."

"Why is he disliking this girl?" The voice that spoke was soft and musical. Goku screamed and scrambled backwards, dropping the comb in shock. She blinked at him, the lowered her head in the ashamed manner she had.

"You talked! You can talk?"

She smiled hesitantly. "I learn. When you and the others talk."

"Goku!" Hakkai called as he and Gojyo rushed over. "We heard you scream. What happened?"

"Yea monkey boy. What's the deal?" Gojyo added, tucking hands into his pockets, speaking around the cigarette in his mouth.

"She talked! Cut that out." He added when Isis started to cough again.

Gojyo muttered and stomped out the cigarette as Hakkai kneeled to look at Isis. "You can speak?" She looked up at him and lifted a hand holding her fingers about an inch apart.

"She just learned. I don't think she likes speaking though." Goku said, leaning over Hakkai's shoulder.

"Let her talk for herself Goku." Hakkai chided gently. Isis blinked and shook her head, falling mute again.

"I guess she only talks to Goku." Gojyo said. "Man. Everyone's having luck with the ladies but me. The universe sucks."

Hakkai smiled. "I for one am glad the universe is unfair. It would be a lot more demoralizing to know that we actually deserved all the bad things that have been happening to us." He looked at Isis again. "Maybe it's better if we don't tell Sanzo she can talk just yet. Not until she's more comfortable with us. He might try to make her tell him how to remove the sutra. Goku, you watch her."

Goku nodded. "No problem!" He smiled at Isis "We'll take care of you." She smiled back at him a bit then turned her eyes longingly in the direction Sanzo had disappeared in. "You really like Sanzo huh?"

She beamed and nodded happily, winding her arms around her knees and tipped a finger into the lake. "Sanzo is this girl's master. This girl likes Sanzo very much."

"You don't have to have a master though you know. You can just be your own person." She blinked at him with her blank expression that usually meant she didn't understand something. He sighed. "Never mind."

She smiled swirling her finger in the lake causing ripples to spread out across the water. "So where were you before you were put to sleep?" She touched the ground gently with a finger then pointed towards the sky. "You were in the earth...and in space." She nodded.

"Far...far." She said quietly. "Long, long time." And fell silent again.

"Wow. It must have been hard being stuck asleep all that time. You must have missed a lot." She pointed upwards again and he looked in the indicated direction. "The sky? You missed the sky?"

She nodded. "Sky is hope." She said slowly. "Goes on and on. Never break. Never stop. Never measured. See sky and...hope to go on. Go far as sky."

"Hope." Goku said thoughtfully and she nodded again.

"Will Goku tell this girl how to make Sanzo happy?" She questioned hopefully.

Goku rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "That's kind hard. He doesn't really do happy a lot. Maybe you should just quit trying."

She smiled but shook her head. "This girl is the sky. She will go on."

Goku sighed. "I guess if you gotta...."

He was cut of as the sound of 4 gun shots pierced the placent silence of the area follower by sharp laughter blended with a growl. Hakkai and Gojyo jumped up from where they were seated around the fire and Gojyo cursed.

"Sanzo!" Hakkai said he glanced back at Goku. "Come on Goku!" And he and Gojyo dashed of into the expanse of trees. 

Goku scrambled to his feet and glanced back at Isis. "Stay here." But she was already gone, the rustling of the bushes the only hint to the direction she had taken. "Ah! Wait for me!" And he went after them as well.

* * *

Alrighty! It's time for reader participation. Yay!! - lol. I need your help guys. What I need from you people is 3 new demon assassins. You can email your character or you can give me their information in a review. One character per person please and I'll choose three out of the ones I get. Just give me this information about the character:

Name:

Nickname (optional):

Age (or the age they appear to be):

Distinguishing Marks:

Weapon Of Choice:

Special Ability/Power:

Appearance:

Basic Personality:

Clothing:

Thanks and Hugs guys! - Please send them in soon so I can get the next chapter out!


	7. The Green Eyed Reaper

**Authors Note**: The characters are in and it's update time! Hurrah. So here's our first assassin. The other two chosen characters will appear in later chapters. And so this chapter is dedicated to Chibi Suzaku Kitsune. Thanks so much for letting me borrow Hikurai.

* * *

Goku broke through the thick knit of trees about the same time both Hakkai and Gojyo did, the foliage giving was to a wide grove, Sanzo standing in the middle of it, smoke rising from the barrel of his gun, form taunt and defensive. His attention was locked on the treetops and whatever he was watching was riveting enough that he didn't notice Isis clinging to his arm.

"Sanzo! What is it?" Hakkai said, a light frown marring his features.

"Oh hurray. You're here." The voice was soft and decidedly feminine but had an undercurrent of amusement.

"What the hell?" Gojyo stepped back looking around him as soft, rolling laughter floated over the area like a fog. Something moved among the leaves and then a girl dropped down onto one of the lower branches, crouching for a moment then stood.

Her lips turned up in a light smile, tilting her head slightly so her short, obsidian hair caught the stray moonbeams and flashed blue with the light. A black trench coat draped over her form didn't seem to hinder her easy movements, the layers of a black tank top reveled by an open, sleeveless white top evident. Her eyelids were lowered, so that only flashes of emerald green eyes could be seen from beneath ebony lashes that fell like shadows against her snow complexion.

"So you're the Sanzo party." She laughed and turned then leaned backwards till she was peer at them upside down. "A band of pretty boys. Cute. "

"And let me guess." Sanzo growled lowly. "You're one of Kougaiji's assassins."

She grinned. "I thought he was suppose to be the smart one." She said point at Hakkai. Her finger moved on to fall to Sanzo. "The hot tempered leader." On to Gojyo "The idiot rouge." Goku. "The pint size fighter." She turned her attention to Amunisis then and tilts her head a bit "I wasn't told of her however. Is she a pet?"

Goku stepped forward glaring. "Just who the hell are you?"

The girl blinked then swung herself up again, settling into a crouching position and bowed. "Apologies. I am Hikurai Kitasa, messenger and retrieval agent. It's come to be heard that you are in possession of a sixth sutra."

Sanzo scoffed and crossed his arms placental forcing Isis to release her hold on him. "Nope."

Hikurai's eyebrow went up. "Lying. For shame. For shame. It's not nice to tell stories to a lady. Makes her gentle heart just break you know."

Goku tightened his grip around his Nyoibou "Get lost."

"That's rude. If you just hand over the sutra I'll let you go." She smiled "I'll even let your little pet go away unharmed. How's that."

"Like I said." Sanzo replied calmly. "We don't have any sixth sutra."

Hikurai frowned and leaned forward, eyelashes lifting the slightest bit and her brow creased. "Hmm. You aren't lying." She sighed. "Oh well then." Then lifted a wrist slowly where dangled what seemed to be a charm bracelet and reached out tugging something off. A tiny miniature scythe hung in her hand a moment before she tossed it up into the air. Light flared and she lifted a hand to catch a full-grown scythe in her hand, moonlight flashing of a blade nearly as dark as her hair. She leaned back a moment then launched forward at Sanzo "I'll just take the one you have then!"

Sanzo growled and moved, whipping his arm around but her eyes opened, blazing deep green and Sanzo spun suddenly firing at the empty air.

"Sanzo! Look out!" Goku's voice shattered through the grove at the same time Isis grunted and pushed against Sanzo's back, Hikurai's scythe sheering across her shoulder as the girl landed again.

Goku growled and lunged at her. Hikurai spun bringing the scythe up to block Goku's Nyoibou then whipped out a kick in his direction, foot connecting with his stomach to slam him backwards, her eyelashes lifting again, green eyes blazing.

"Goku!" Hakkai called, firing a ki attack at Hikurai.

Hikurai whipped around thrusting out a hand "Dance of the gods!" jumping into the air to avoid an attack from Gojyo's shakujo at the same time black and red light erupted from her palm spiraling towards Hakkai. Hakkai gasped and dove out of the way in time to dodge it, the wave clearing a path through tree and bush alike.

"Damn it. She keeps disappearing." Gojyo growled. "And other things keep appearing instead."

"It's her eyes." Sanzo said. "She's using them to create illusions."

"Just great. Move!" The last part shouted towards Sanzo as Hikurai dove at him again, trusting out her hand once more.

"Dance of the gods!" The same red-black light flaring in Sanzo's direction this time.

Isis threw herself against Sanzo's chest the same time the light erupted around him, flaring, a blinding white light marring everyone's vision. When is cleared the earth and shrubbery around Amunisis and Sanzo was destroyed but the pair themselves were unscathed, save for where Isis' dress had been partially burned away in the back revealing the pulsing violet symbol that blazed there. Hikurai landed back on her original branch blinking in curious surprise.

"What. It didn't kill them." She muttered, frowning with light annoyance. "Didn't even scar them." She straightened. "You girl. What are you?"

Isis turned and glared at her but said nothing, clinging to the front of Sanzo's robes. Sanzo blinked, scowled then pried her hands off of him forcefully. She looked up at him, made a sound like a wounded kitten then sighed dejectedly when her forced her arms down at her sides.

"Pay attention!" Gojyo's voice and Hikurai turned in time for his shakujo to catch her around the legs knocking her from the tree. 

She gasped and thrust out a hand sending out a shock of red and black light just in time to block Hakkai's ki attack but the force of it slammed her back into a tree, head striking the trunk. Her form went taunt and she straightened, a chill radiating from her. Her eyes opened full then, blazing like a pair of ethereal emeralds lit from within. Specters sprung up from the ground, hanging in the air like thunder clouds cries of agony and blood lust filling the air.

The group stepped back, herded to the center of the clearing ending up back to back. Gojyo snarled. "Damn it. I can't even see her anymore."

"Don't have to see her to hit her." Sanzo growled firing his gun at empty and specter littered air but there was no result but the sound of gunfire piercing the means for scant seconds.

"It's not working." Goku said, head turning in all which directions.

Sanzo growled again. "Damn it. I wish these things would get out of our way."

Isis blinked, once, twice, the third time her eyes started to blaze and she stepped forward, lilac form spilling from the crown of her head down to her feet like a waterfall then sinking into the ground turning the earth below them lavender which spread. The screams of the specters deepened then suddenly evaporated as the apparitions disappeared, like wisps of smoke. There was a gasp and then pain his the group, as their vision cleared and they released that they'd been subject to tiny cuts from Hikurai's scythe.

"You...how can you..." Hikurai was on the branch again staring at Isis and the understanding blossomed across her face like a sunrise. "Sutra." And then she turned and was gone.


	8. Kitina

**Authors Note**: Yay! It's the next chapter, finally I'm sure you're thinking, and time to introduce the second character I chose. So this chapter is dedicated to Silver Tigress. Thanks for letting me borrow Kitina.

* * *

"We're getting out of here!" Sanzo growled tucking away the gun then turned from him.

Goku looked up "What? Why?"

"They know where we are. And now they know what she is." He gestured towards Isis irritably. "We need to get as far from here as possible."

"Sanzo's right." Hakkai put in. "If they know that Isis is a sutra then they'll want to get their hands on her for sure."

"At least I won't be alone then." Gojyo smirked, eyeing Isis where she stood watching Sanzo curiously.

"Let's get to the car and move." Sanzo said ignoring Gojyo's comment and started away from the grove.

Goku looked up at Hakkai "Why does he have to be so grumpy. She did save us."

"I think that's what he's upset about Goku. You know how he is."

"Yea. I guess." He took Isis by the arm and she swung her sorrowful gave from Sanzo's back to him. "Come on."

She nodded then followed after as he went after Sanzo, moving through the trees towards the jeep on the edge of the Oasis. Goku sighed silently. Would Sanzo ever stop hating Isis? Somehow...Goku doubted it.

"Keep her back there!" Sanzo snarled over his shoulder.

"I'm trying!" Goku countered pushing Isis' hands back down by her sides. She had taken to trying to stroke Sanzo's hair and cheeks again which was even more of a bad idea then before because he seemed in an even worse mood.

Isis let out a cry suddenly and seconds later the sand before them exploded. Hakkai yelled and swerved sharply flipping the jeep over on it's side. Dust rose to coat the air then settled again as they climbed out from beneath the truck.

"Damn it." Gojyo coughed. "What the hell was that?"

"My apologies." A voice said patiently.

They turned. A woman stood simply feet from the over turned jeep. Silver hair bound back by a clip of what seemed to by crystal. Violet eyes glimmered with dull indulgence as she watched then, seemingly waiting. Thin limbs clad in pants and a crimson tunic. She tilted her head a bit, the movement produce a soft jungle from the silver bell that hung from the black collar around her neck, the sound piercing the silence.

"Are you ready now?" She inquired after a moment.

Sanzo's eyes narrowed. "Let me guess. You're another assassin."

She nodded and smiled a bit. "Kitina. Or Kit if you want."

"Let's not get friendly."

She shrugged. "As you wish." She clasped her hands behind her back casually. "I was instructed to kill you and take both your scripture and the woman who is not a woman." She said her gaze sliding towards Isis.

Goku glared. "Just try it."

"However." She went on as if he hadn't spoken. "I can offer you mercy. If you simply hand these items over then I'd be happy to let you all go."

Sanzo crossed his arms. "I'm afraid we're not inclined to accept your generous offer."

She nodded. "I had hoped... oh well." And then she moved. No she didn't move, she disappeared, was suddenly gone there was a sigh and Hakkai gasped and moved just in time to avoid a downward slash of the girl's Tanto. He threw a ki attack at her and she flipped backwards, disappearing again as she did and appeared again standing on the over turned truck.

"Are you sure you won't rethink your decision?" She questioned.

"Forget it." Sanzo growled firing of a long round of shots at her. She teleported between each bullet, and twirled spinning the tanto out towards him. He jumped backwards then to the side dodging her attacks.

"Sanzo!" Gojyo called whipping his shakujo towards the girl, she disappeared and the weapon cleaved nothing but air. "Damn! How are we suppose to hit her if she keeps disappearing."

"You can't." a voice murmured almost sympathetically from no where. "My mercy offering still stands."

Sanzo said nothing, scanning the area around him slowly. She'd appear again. She had to. The purpose was to figure out how. "Hakkai." Hakkai tuned to look at him. "When I fire I want you to send a ki attack straight at me."

Hakkai's eyes widened. "At you!? But Sanzo-"

"Just do it!" He snapped.

Hakkai frowned at him then nodded and braced himself. There was a sigh. "I suppose you're not going to accept. Well then. I'll take the sutra now." She appeared then before Sanzo, whipping her tanto in his direction her growled jumped backwards and fired she disappeared again and appeared behind him the same time Hakkai released his attack.

"What!" She turned sharply but the light had already engulfed her and then...she was gone.

"These guys are really getting annoying." Sanzo said lowering the gun.

"But that was almost too easy." Goku said stepping forward.

"I think...that she was just a scout." Hakkai mused.

"A scout?"

Hakkai nodded. "To find out if we'd use Amunisis again."

"Great." Sanzo said with seething annoyance. "We don't need her for anything. She's more trouble then she's even worth and we're getting rid of her first chance we get. After we separate that sutra from her they can have her." And then he turned away.


	9. Tetsu

**Authors Note**: Okay! And our last assassin has been chosen. Thank you so much to everyone who sent one in! And sorry if I didn't choose yours. So this chapter is dedicated to Kyon. Thanks for letting borrow Tetsu.

* * *

Shots rang out across the expanse of desert loudly quickly followed by Sanzo's growl of annoyance. "What the hell is with these damn butterflies!?"

"There back here too." Goyjo said smirking towards the multicolored creatures that covered Amunisis' head and shoulders. "I'm pretty sure they're hers."

Sanzo cursed, swatting away the butterflies that had landed in his hair, shooting at air to scare them away but they simply fluttered back to settle over them again. Amunisis smiled and reached out a hand to touch his hair. He slapped the hand away lightly.

"Stay back there." He snapped and she sighed, sitting back, a few of the winged insects coming to land along her outstretched arms.

"They're really pretty Isis." Goku said in an attempt to cheer her up. "Did you make them?"

She smiled at him and nodded, holding one of the tiny things out to him. Goku took it and it sat in the palm of his hand for a while, flexing its wings then took flight. Goku watched it flutter away then turned back as her heard Goyjo speak.

"Man I'm tired."

"You're not the only one." Sanzo said in a tone that managed to be calm and irritable at the same time.

"Uhh...guys." Hakkai pointed towards the northeast were the desert stretched into forest and the forest broke to rise up to a sheer cliff. Towards the bottom of the cliff just shy of the trees was a small bar. Four head turned towards Amunisis simultaneously.

"She didn't make that did she?" Sanzo questioned.

"I don't think so." Goyjo answered. "She's been playing with those butterflies the whole drive."

"Stop blaming stuff on her!" Goku defended. "She didn't do anything."

"Well then in that case..." Goyjo leaned forward. "Why look a gift horse in the mouth?"

"I have to admit I need a drink." Sanzo said hesitantly.

Hakkai smiled. "To the bar on the cliff we go then." Turned the jeep in that direction.

"This place looks brand new." Goku observed as they pulled up infront of the bar.

"And somehow they still managed to make it look like a dump." Gojyo clapped his hands together. "Lets go in then. Drinks are on Sanzo."

"How generous of you." Sanzo muttered dryly as they entered the bar.

The place looked as new inside as it did outside; mahogany tables still polished and unmarred by cigarette burns and ingrained ash. A ceiling fan twirled up ahead sending soft breezes through the room. Bottles of different colored liquor glittered on the shelves behind the bar like gems and the bar itself was polished black granite. A single man sat in one the stools at the bar, leaned over a drink. He lifted the glass to take a slow sip then spoke in a quiet tone.

"It's about time you assholes got here. I've been waiting for hours." He stood, took another sip of his drink then set it down before looking at them. 6ft, lithe with light muscled arms and a shock of mahogany hair. Green eyes flashed with surly impatience. He wore casual attire, jeans, white shirt left half unbuttoned, and heavy combat boots that clunked on the wood floor and he walked towards them. "Lets get this over already."

Goyjo cursed and Sanzo glared. "Kougaiji's assassin right?"

The man nodded reaching out to pick up a swiss poleaxe up from where he'd laid it on the table. "Yea. I'm Tetsu. I'm supposed to be taking the lover of the one called Sanzo. I'm guessing it's her." He said pointing the axe towards Isis lightly.

"Lover?" Goku and Sanzo exclaimed, Sanzo gritting his teeth with annoyance.

Tetsu nodded. "Yea. So lets do this." He moved then, flames sprung from nowhere flaring up from the floor like a wall, ringing the 5. Goku lifted a hand to cover his mouth and nose as they moved to the circles center, back to back.

"I hate when they clump us together like this." Goyjo said with mild amusement.

"So do I. Split up then?" Firing a ki attack at the floor, bursting the wood apart creating a break in the circle of fire, Goyjo moved out then snarled and ducked right in time to avoid having his head taken of by Tetsu's axe. He turned flicker out his shakujo and it curled around the axe.

Goyjo smirked. "Not quick enough." Flicking his weapon back to pull the axe from Tetsu's hands to sent it to embed itself in the wall.

Tetsu didn't spare Goyjo a glance moving the second the weapon was tugged from his hand and caught it up by the shaft once more the same moment it stuff in the wall, jerking it from the wood, then lifting the blade, turning it to fend of 3 shots from Sanzo and threw up a fire wall to block Hakkai's attack.

"Forgot about me Tsu-chan!" Goku called as he swung his Nyoibou towards Tetsu sending him back into the wall.

The man hit the wall back first and slid down, one arm draped over his knee, motionless. Goyjo frowned and stepped closer.

"He dead?"

"Don't." The man started, voice low and deadly. "Call me that." He lifted his head, eyes burning scarlet, and threw out a hand now laced with dark blames, fire engulfing the blade of his axe. He put a hand on the table to help himself stand, the wood dissolving almost instantly into cinders. He got his feet under him then roared lunging at Goku who watched in shock, catching him with a punch to the cheek. Goku yelled as the flames on Tetsu's fist charred his cheek, the blow sending him back to strike hit head against a chair.

"Don't you know you shouldn't play with fire?" Goyjo growled sending the shakujo in Tetsu's direction. The weapon curled around the axe again, but them the metal started to sizzle as if came in contact with the flaming shaft, melting against the wood. Tetsu glared, roared, and jerked backwards flipping Goyjo over him and sending the red haired man into the shelf behind the bar, glass breaking and liquor pouring out over the floor.

Her turned then and snarled. "Don't even think it." Creating a large ball of fire ad flung it towards Hakkai when he sent a ki attack Tetsu's way, the fireball meeting the ki attack no more then a foot away from Hakkai, exploding sharply throwing Hakkai through the wall, splintering wood, a long trickle of blood running down Hakkai's forehead from where he landed, sprawled.

"You and me monk." Tetsu glared at Sanzo, eyes traveling to Amunisis, who was clinging to his arm glancing around with a look of worry. "Hand over the sutra."

Sanzo growled. "Bite me." Firing at him. Tetsu moved again, slipping between the bullets, infront of Sanzo before the monk could react and drove a flame laced fist into the monk's stomach. Sanzo grunted in pain, eyes widening as Tetsu send a kick to his side, slamming him away into a table.

"Hmm." He smirked and turned towards Isis. "Come on."

Reaching out to grab her arm and screamed. The flames disappeared, replaced by and ethereal white glow that seemed to move up his arm, causing the flesh it touched to bubble. Isis stood immobile glaring at him icily as he screamed. The sound was cut of by a gun shot as Sanzo struggled up, and fired a shot at Tetsu, the man's screams going on own until he disintegrated into nothing.


	10. Brutal Truths

"Damn." Sanzo cursed as he struggled to his feet, his free hand pressed against his stomach. "I can't believe he got me with that attack. That bastard." Isis turned and rushed over to him and pressed her hand over his, fingers pulsing and before he could knock her hand away a cooling sensation spread over his stomach sending away the pain that echoed there. "What the hell?" Sanzo blinked then glared at her. "If you could do that why are you wasting time!?" He snapped. "Go help Goku, Hakkai, and Goyjo!"

She flinched at his violent tone then turned away and hurried over to were Goku lay unmoving and kneeled beside him, lifting him up against her shoulder and settled her hand against the back of his head and her eyes fluttered shut slowly as a glow spread over her hands slowly like water. After a moment Goku shifted slightly, lips parting with a soft moan and then his eyes opened to blink up at Sanzo who was standing over Isis.

"Whoa. I'm starved. Did you kick his ass yet?"

"It's a good thing you've got a hard head." Sanzo said, cool, careless demeanor returning though his attention traveled with Isis as she moved from Goku to heal Hakkai and then Gojyo.

"He actually got me." Hakkai said as he wandered over to Goku and Sanzo, rubbing the back of his head, words echoed by the scuff of broken tables against the floor. "Where'd he go anyway?"

"Sanzo kicked his ass!" Goku said proudly, pumping a fist into the air.

Hakkai smiled at Goku's enthusiasm despite the beating he took. "Well then. Kudos to Sanzo I suppose."

"Yea." Sanzo muttered. "Whatever."

"Man, I am never drinking again." Goyjo commented as he joined them.

"You liar." Goku said.

"Wha--- Did you just call me a liar you little baboon."

"Well it's true. And I'm not a baboon! I'm a monkey. NO WAIT!"

"There you said it. Monkey boy." Goyjo teased tugging on Goku's cheek and smirking with triumphant amusement.

"Cut it out! Sanzo make him stop! AH!" Jumping when Sanzo complied by shooting at the floor in between it.

"Damn Sanzo! I already got head injury if that isn't enough for you."

"Shut up." Sanzo said crossing his arms. "You're fine."

"Oh right." Goku said slowly then smiled brightly. "Isis healed us!" He looked around the blinking curiously. "Where is Isis?"

"Hopefully she's gone for good." Sanzo said.

"Sanzo!" Goku exclaimed.

"I don't think letting her wander is a good idea. After all we do have assassins on our tail looking for her." Hakkai said calmingly.

"I doubt we need to worry about her." Sanzo said. "She nearly barbequed Tetsu."

"Isis?" Goku asked in shock.

Sanzo nodded. "Yea. She did something to his skin...made it start...start boiling or something."

"Whoa. Way to go Isis!" Goku said proudly.

"No." Sanzo snapped lightly. "Not way to go. She's dangerous."

"What do you mean?" Goku asked.

"I'm afraid I'm not quite following you either Sanzo." Hakkai said with a light frown.

"I didn't tell her to do anything to him." Sanzo said. "If I hadn't shot him I'm sure she would have killed him. Which means...."

"She can kill of her own free will." Goyjo said quietly, crossing his arms.

"No!" Goku said. "She did it to save us. She wouldn't harm anyone without reason."

"We don't know that Goku." Sanzo said. "She's a liability. Not only because she can kill freely but also because we all almost died fighting an assassin to keep her from falling into the hands of Kougaiji and his goons."

"You can't blame her for that!" Goku denied.

"I believe Sanzo is right Goku." Hakkai said gently to the boy. "Even if it's something we may not like to hear he is being accurate."

"Thank you." Sanzo said dryly.

"Yea well we're fine! She's stopped him and we're fine!"

"This time. But what about next time? Worrying about them snatching her and trying to fight at the same time is a real pain in the ass. Not only that but I'm getting tired of carting her around with us. She's useless and doesn't have the common sense god, or whatever the hell created that thing, gave her."

"She's not a thing!" Goku denied.

"She's a holder for the sutra. That's it. And probably a practical joke for whoever the hell wanted the sutra at all. She's been nothing but trouble since the moment she started following us." Sanzo growled and crossed his arms. "Screw the sutra I just want her gone."

There was the clattering sound of wood hitting the floor and they all turned in time to see Amunisis standing in the doorway a wooden bucket laying over turned at her feet, clear water spreading out across the floor and soaking the hem of her dress. Her head was downcast, fingers moving as if she wasn't sure what to do with her hands and then there was the sparkle of falling tears as she turned, slid emerald eyes over them gently then fled.

"Sanzo!" Goku glared at him, jumping to his feet. "Look what you did! Isis! Wait!" And rushed to go after her.

"Goku! Wait." Hakkai called then sighed and Sanzo walked out. "We'd better make sure they don't hurt themselves." And he and Goyjo followed.


	11. Beautiful Goodbyes

"Isis!" Goku yelled coming up short as he saw Amunisis standing at the edge of the cliff.

Her pale hair was flung out behind her, balanced at the very edge so that the simplest of movements might fling her over the edge, back turned to them, leaned forward slightly to stare into the dark gaping chasm below. A light wind blew through the trees and she shifted and for a moment Goku thought she was about to jump.

"Isis don't!"

"Goku!" Sanzo's voice snapped behind him as he, Goyjo, and Hakkai came up the cliff.

Goku turned. "Take it back! Tell her you want her to stay!"

"No Goku." Four pairs of eyes turned to look at Isis as she spoke. Her voice was soft and smooth, devoid of the speech difficulties she'd had be for. She gave a soft smile but tears glittered in her eyes. "Master Sanzo is right. I am a liability. I did almost get you killed."

"That's not true! You saved us!" Goku argued.

"Goku." Hakkai said soothingly. "Just listen to her."

Isis smiled at Hakkai then turned her attention away once more. "The sutra that makes up part of what I am is a perversion. It was not needed to create the world or drive away the darkness, it was an experiment. And abomination. A parody of the original sutras." She tipped her head back. "I missed the sky because of it. And people have died because of it. It is not the right of one to take life. It's not even the right of the gods though they made us."

"Isis." Goku said quietly.

"But when humans play god is the worst. Sacrilegious. Blasphemy. There are men who play gods and men who wish to slay gods, whether it is with steel or disbelief. I was created to kill these false gods."

"To kill false gods." Sanzo said quietly.

Isis nodded. "Yes." She smiled. "You are lucky that you met that particular monk when you reached the temple. Any kiss could have wakened me."

Sanzo suddenly looked decidedly irritated. "Are you telling me that monk lied?"

"Yes. But he has the right to. He is over 1000 years old."

"1000 years!" all four of them chorused.

She nodded. "He wanted to make sure the hands I fell into were not hands that would cause me to slay these false gods. Because while mortals play at divinity their lives still belong to no one but themselves. Their souls may be another matter perhaps but until the instant of deathâ€there is chance for a mortal soul to turn from ignorance."

"So that 'nothing between your ears but air' attitude was all an act."

"No. I was....un-learned. I'm a slave to what I am meant to do as well as to my master. And for that to work I had to be ignorant enough to do nothing but obey."

"But what's different now?" Hakkai asked softly.

"Now. Now I'm dying."

"Sanzo." Goku turned to glare at him. "Tell her she doesn't have to."

"I do." Isis said gently. "How will you continue your journey if you must look after me. If there are almost gods after you because of me. I am a threat to your life." Her hands curled into fists. "I will destroy anything that threatens the life of my master." The sun had started to set, the huge red orb throwing fiery light to outline Isis make her form blaze. Shadows started to gather around them as night began to drive out the day.

"But we can protect you!" Goku argued, frustrated tears gathering.

Isis smiled. "I will obey my master in all things and remove myself from your lives forever. Loyalty is what drives me and Sanzo is the owner of my soul. But for your kindness, compassion, and so much more Goku.......you have my heart."

She moved forward, as Goku looked up startled, reaching out till she could lay her lips against his, her eyes fluttering shut softly. A soft ringing went through the area and whispered words road the wind swirling around the gathered company.

'But for you all these events are better left........ forgotten'

A tear tolled down her cheek. "Goodbye." And then light spread over the cliff engulfing everything into blinding white so nothing could be seen. Then suddenlyâ€.everything was gone. Sanzo, Goku, Goyjo, Hakkai, Isis. Even the cliff itself was gone.

All that remained.......was the sky.


	12. Epilouge

The sound of 5 gun shots in a row pierced the silence of the expanse of desert that stretched into the distance as Sanzo twisted around the glare and Gojyo and Goku.

"Shut up! If I hear one more word I swear I'll kill both of you!"

Gojyo blinked. "What!? We haven't even said- Ah!" This last part added as Sanzo fired another warning shot at his head.

"I don't think Sanzo's in the mood right now. Ah!" He jumped away from the bullet that went whizzing past his ear. "What'd you shoot at me for! I was on your side?"

Sanzo turned back around and crossed his arms, closing his eyes as if praying for patience. "It's too hot for this." He muttered with a tone of faint irritation.

"The villagers said 5 miles didn't they." Hakkai questioned cheerfully.

"4!" Goku chirped from the backseat of the jeep and leaned forward. "Hey Sanzo, do you think the rumors are really true. About there being a sixth sutra?"

"No." Sanzo replied curtly.

"I have to agree with Sanzo," Hakkai said as he slowed the jeep to a stop. "We've already go at least 8 miles and I don't see a temple anywhere. There's nothing but sand out here."

"I know that old man was full of shit." Goyjo said, lighting up a cigarette.

"Let's turn back then." Sanzo said crossing her arms and sitting back against his seat. "I've got a few words for the old man my self."

"Great!" Goku said. "I was starting to starve."

"You greedy little monkey." Goyjo provoked.

"I am not greedy! We haven't eaten for hours!"

"Yea. 2 hours." Goyjo retorted.

"It's still hours pixie!"

"Who are you calling a pixie primate boy?"

"I'll show you a monkey!"

"No need to. I'm sitting right next one."

"And I'm sitting next to a pixie."

"Pixie this!"

"Shut the hell up!!" Sanzo snarled firing at them, lowering his gun when they jumped apart. "Sit down and keep quiet." Turning around again as Hakkai smiled peacefully and started up the jeep, turning back towards the village.

"Geez Sanzo." Goyjo spoke "You need some therapy. How about we find you a nice girl."

"Bite me." Sanzo replied dryly.

"I'm sure she'd be willing to do that." Goyjo provoked.

"I don't think Sanzo wants a girlfriend." Goku whispered to Goyjo.

"The problem would be." Goyjo said flicking the stub of his cigarette back into the sand. "Is finding a girl willing to put up with Sanzo."

"When hell freezes over." Sanzo growled.

Goyjo smirked and sat back. "We'll see when we get to the village won't we."

"If you don't shut up, I'm going to come back there and kick your ass."

Goku smiled as they started arguing and glanced back in the direction of the desert then his gaze strayed involuntarily up towards the clear blue sky above them, a endless stretch of quiet blue, dusted with flawless white clouds. It goes on forever. It never gives up. Goku lowered his head and was surprised to find his cheeks wet with tears.

Hakkai looked back at him and gaze a worried look. "Goku. Are you okay?"

Goku nodded. "Yea fine." Glanced at the sky again and then wondered why he felt as if his heart was breaking.

Goyjo smirked. "I think Goku is going romantic on us."

Goku scrubbed his eyes, pushed away the thoughts and grinned, taking a page from Sanzo's book. "When hell freezes over."

__

_Don't stop.....till you reach the edge of the sky_

--End---


End file.
